Cellular telephone handsets and smart phone handsets have within them a microphone that converts input sound pressure waves produced by the user speaking into the handset into an output electrical audio signal. The handset typically has a housing with an opening through which incoming sound pressure waves created by the user's voice can reach the microphone. This opening, however, can also allow for entry of short bursts of fluids such as gasses and liquids that cause rapid and short pressure changes within the system. If these rapid pressure changes reach the microphone and its associated components, they can cause damage to the various microphone components that are not designed to withstand such a force (e.g., membranes).